The Best Flavor in the World/Transcript
(We open up to the team's household, where Brian and the others are making ice cream) Brian: Let's see... we put in the eggs, cream, milk, sugar... Kate: What kind of ice cream are we making, Brian? Brian: The best flavor in the whole world, vanilla! (looks around the room) And I almost forgot to put some in! (Brian runs off to the kitchen to get some vanilla) Eric: I love vanilla! Benjamin: Me too! (as he is turning the handle) Vanilla milkshakes, vanilla cookies, vanilla pudding... let's make them all! Eric: (laughs) Sounds like we'll need our own vanilla factory! Or... farm... wait, what is vanilla, anyway? (Brian walks in with a chest in his hands) Brian: (as he is opening the chest, revealing the vanilla bottle inside) This. My Granny gave me a bottle of it. She brought it back from her trip to Madagascar, in Africa. (everyone says, "Oh, wow!" in unison) Brian: She told me it comes from an ancient vanilla stream that flows into the magical, mystical "Fountain of Vanilla". (everyone cheers) Kate: Uh, how old were you when she told you that, Brian? Brian: Four, why? Kimberly: I think she was telling you a fairy tale. Brian: No, way! This came out of a vanilla fountain, and now, it's going into our ice cream! (Brian pours the vanilla from the bottle into the bowl, but only one drop comes out of it) Brian: (gasps) That's it?!? I'm out of vanilla! We have to get more! Kimberly: You know, Brian, if we went to Madagascar, we could check out your Granny's story. What do you think, Eric? Eric: I think it's expedition time! (everyone gets excited and runs upstairs) (It's Expedition Time!) (their plane is flying over a rain-forest in Madagascar) Brian: (through intercom) We are now approaching the island of Madagascar, home to exotic animals, vanilla fountains, and... (notices the increase in trees) Huh? Kate: Whoa! Rain-forest! Hang on! (Brian tries to pull the plane down, but fails at doing so, and lands roughly near a ditch. Everyone gets out, disgusted) Eric: Another perfect landing! Benjamin: Okay, Brian, how do we find this vanilla fountain of yours? Brian: Oh, it should be easy! Just follow your nose! A little whiff of vanilla goes a long way! (Brian sniffs for the vanilla fountain, but gets lost somewhere farther) The fountain has to be here somewhere. Kate: All I smell is trees and flowers. Kimberly: ...and mud puddles. Yuck! Benjamin: (while eating sunflower seeds from the bag) ...and sunflower seeds. Anybody want some? I brought a whole bag! Kimberly: Thanks, Benjamin, it's nice to have snacks when you're looking for imaginary fountains. (a lemur grabs the bag of sunflower seeds, then jumps down and runs away) Brian: What is that? Eric: It's a Cockerel's sifaka, otherwise known as a dancing lemur. Benjamin: I can see why. Those guys have really got some moves! Kimberly: I've heard of these lemurs. They spend most of their time in trees, jumping from branch to branch, on their hind legs. (Some lemurs run past them, Brian following suit) Eric: (laughs) It looks like fun! (Benjamin picks up two sticks and bangs them on a log in rhythm, like drums. The rest dance along to it. They all fall down, and Eric suddenly notices Brian is missing) Eric: Where's Brian? He must have danced off after that lemur! Eric, Kate, Kimberly, and Benjamin: (in unison) Brian! Kate: He's lost! We have to find him! Eric: (to Kate) Kate, wait! If we don't stick together, someone else might get lost! Kimberly: (confused) But, what's to keep all of us from getting lost together? Eric: This, my trusty compass! Real explorers use compasses. The needle always points north, so we can tell which direction we're going. It will help us find the plane again when it's time to go home. Benjamin: This is so cool! Can I carry, Eric, huh? Can I? Please? Eric: Sure, just be careful with it. Now, let's go find Brian! (everyone runs off, except Benjamin, who is looking at the compass) Benjamin: Don't worry, I won't let it out of my sight! (a lemur grabs Benjamin's compass) Benjamin: (gasps) It's gone! (to the lemur) Hey, give that back! (another lemur takes the compass away from the other lemur. Benjamin runs to the lemur) Benjamin: Eric trusted me-- (the lemur throws the compass away from Benjamin, landing right in the other lemur's arms) Benjamin: I need to get it back! INCOMPLETE!